Love Potion
by Kami1
Summary: After really pissing off Gohan that morning, Dende decides to help out with Gohan's Chemistry class. Unfortunately, when Dende decides to teach the class how to brew a good old Namekian love potion, OSH will never be the same. G/V Gohan Torture! Pleas
1. Dende's Chemistry Class

Love Potion  
  
  
  
I gotta admit that this one's idea isn't exactly mine. I actually got the idea from Love Potion #9 by Pure Psychic Espeon and if you haven't read it do so cause it's great. This isn't exactly the same idea though because I'm using Gohan, Videl and their families during the Saiyaman Saga, instead of the GT gang.  
  
  
Need to Know:  
  
  
-Videl doesn't know Gohan's identity because it's only 1 week after Gohan began school.  
  
-Gohan is stronger than Vegeta because he's an insomniac who manages to get in 2 hours of midnight training in the GR between 10 hour long study days at 500 to 900 times gravity.   
  
-Gohan hasn't achieved SSJ3, but would be at about 450, 000, 000 on the old Saiyajin scouter readings, opposed to maybe 240,000,000 in the t.v. show (based on powers that rate Freeza at 12,000,000 and the original Perfect Cell at about 180,000,000 when he maxes out).  
  
-Vegeta and Piccolo are slightly stronger than in the DBZ from sparring with Gohan occasionally.  
  
-Gohan knows Goten and Trunks can go Super.  
  
-Gohan and Videl don't know they like eachother.  
  
-Kebbobs are little sticks with chopped up pieces of meat from another creature, usually chicken, or cow on them.  
  
-I will make additions and subtractions to these whenever I feel like it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dende's Chemistry Class  
  
  
  
  
As Gohan darted through the hall, hiding behind corners and ducking behind various objects in a futile attempt to escape the notice of his fan club, he suddenly felt a number of excruciatingly weak powers behind him, he suddenly spun, knowing that he'd been discovered within the school premises and knowing that he was out of time. With speed and power that a group of fan girls should not normally have had the training to command, his opponents leapt at him wth huge red hearts in their eyes. If he'd been a second later in executing his backwards sommersault over the crowd they'd have had him and that was a fate worse than death indeed. Unfortunately, one of them, Erasa, had anticipated his movement and was waiting for him to come down into her waiting arms. Screaming out a mental plea of, "Dende, help me!" Gohan, with a prohibition from the most feared woman on the planet, his mother, to exhibit his spectacular powers, was trapped, but when your best friend's the guardian of the Earth, you're never quite trapped, except for that one time when Bojack had Gohan in a stranglehold, but... that one doesn't count. Why you ask. Because I'm Kami and I say so!  
  
Suddenly, Gohan felt his clothing transform into a jet black tuxedo and felt the cold feeling of a gun wresting in each of his hands Dende guiding his hands, Gohan fired off 2 dozen rounds at the ground, right before his blond haired friend's feet which gave him just enough momentum to soar over Erasa's outstretched arms and land in a crouch beside the only girl in the school who wasn't obsessed with him, Videl Satan. As he got up, the school's resident geek, nerd, or loser, depending on your point of view, blew out the smoking ends of each fire arm and just then, anticipating Videl's ear shattering screeches, Dende gave Gohan control over his own body once again, knowing that all the powers of the universe couldn't stop an angry Son woman, or future Son woman in this case.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan was back in control of his body again and was pissed. Prohibition, or no prohibition, he was certainly considering blowing a certain little, green, Namekian Kami up right about now, but he decided to hold back on heatin' up a couple of Kami Kebbobs atleast until his friend explained himself. "What the HFIL was that all about Dende!" Gohan screamed through their telepathic link. Originally, he'd expected Dende to start off the conversation with a plea of innocence, or forgiveness, but instead, while he'd been forced to listen to Videl's screeching, Dende's link was showing the busy signal and Gohan couldn't get through. It's one thing to piss a hormonal demi-saiyajin off, but it's a whole other thing when you piss that same demi-saiyajin off then when he tries to contact you, make him wait for a half-hour while he gets screamed at by a very Chi-Chi like woman for that whole time. So, as you can imagine, Gohan was fairly pissed off with his little green friend. Meaning, Gohan was in the process of deciding whether to mercifully blast Dende to the next dimension, or if he'd rather boil him for a delicious Kami stew when Dende finally decided to answer through the link.  
  
  
"Well you see Gohan," the demi-saiyajin's former friend replied in a slightly worried tone. "Me and Mr.Popo saw this great movie last night called Mission Impossible and the star actor kinda reminded me of you so I sorta tried out this one really cool scene from the movie and... well I did save you from Erasa, didn't I?"  
  
"Ya, but now I've got Videl on my case and she's even worse, so unless you want to be made into Kami Kebbobs, I reccomend you fix this problem and not by taking over my body. Got it?"  
  
"Ya sure Gohan. I'll be down there in a minute, okay?"  
  
"Down here !?!" Gohan thought, thinking of the panic that had ensued when Piccolo had decided to come for a visit, but by that time Dende was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
5 minutes later, entering his first period class, Chemistry...  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe Dende was just kidding about coming down here," Gohan thought hopefully. "I think I would have seen him by now if he was coming. Yah! Of course he's not coming. It had to be just another one of his jokes. Yeah. That must be it," Gohan finally reassured himself, but then he saw his chemistry teacher. The man had green skin with 2 antennae extending from the top of his head and a flowing white cloak. Finally, Gohan decided to meet this new teacher's face and just as he'd feared, it was Dende!  
  
"Hey Gohan! Nice to see you ag-" Dende began, but stopped as his friend fainted straight off. Normally, Dende would have made sure his friend was okay before starting the class, but all of a sudden, a pair of angry blue eyes were staring into his, wielding the patented Satan Death Glare with unspeakable ferocity and demanding how he knew Gohan and why his skin was green. Suddenly struck by a fear that had allowed this girl to practically control the most powerful man in the universe, Dende was suddenly struck by a desire to get this class started, if only to escape those intimidating blue orbs.   
  
  
  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
  
  
  
Gohan was just starting to awaken, finding himself most unfortunately, in his opinion, paired with Videl for Dende's experiment. Though Dende had never taught a chemistry class before, he was sure it couldn't be that hard and anticipating a mature and reasonable class, he decided to start with one of the Namekian's most rudimentary magic potions. There was only one sample of this in the entire world because after all the havoc it'd caused that first time the Namekian's showed it to her, Bulma felt even the Super Saiyajin proof vault she'd stored it in with a 10,000 character encryption code hidden within no other place, but her mind itself wasn't safety enough. It had actually been what had caused Trunks to be born and allowed Vegeta and Bulma to get together and admit their true feelings, but when Chi Chi had accidently taken a sip and fallen head over heels with Yamcha for 2 weeks, Bulma had seen the danger of Compound 078623412 and hidden it away, but Dende didn't know that, or that his class wasn't quite mature enough to handle brewing... a love potion.   
  
"Finally." Erasa thought with an inner evil grin, as Sharpner brewed the potion. "Finally, that cutie Gohan will be all mine! Muwahahahaha! Soon, very soon Gohan you will be mine." Slipping away a vial of the stuff, she casually strolled over towards Gohan and Videl's station where each were feverishly working to get the brew done so that they could earn the highest mark. Tapping Gohan on the shoulder she got him to turn his head around which was all she needed, as in an incredibly fast movement, atleast for her, she whipped out the vial, uncorked it and hurled it straight into Gohan's mouth. Unfortunately, this is when everything went wrong.  
  
Spotting Erasa's intent, Videl dove in front of the vial, catching it in her outstretched hand, but the vial was open and before she could stop it, huge globs of the potion splattered all over her face, causing her to lurch back, knocking her cauldron full of completed potion all over the entire class, except for Dende, Gohan and Sharpner who had been standing on the opposite side of the table from the one she'd knocked it towards. Even worse though, as Videl tripped over the now spilt cauldron, she unconsciously licked her lips, absorbing gobs of the stuff into her body, enough to last her a month at the very least. As any hero would, Gohan quickly grabbed Videl before she could fall and rubbing off the gobs of potion on her face, asked, "Are you okay Videl?"  
  
This left Gohan as the first person Videl saw, which considering she'd just ingested half a vial of love potion when the maximum dosage was about 1 ml, was bad news for him. Finally looking up, Videl saw Gohan's face above her and before her traditional sneer, of death glare could turn on, she felt a strange stirring inside of her and instead of the kill me sign that she'd always imagined Gohan wearing, she saw 100's of hearts floating around his face and knowing of nothing else she suddenly wanted more thoroughly, she grabbed Gohan and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Should I continue? Give it up? You tell me. How am I supposed to know if you don't leave a review? I think you get the point, so now remember to review, even if it's just to tell me how much this fic sucks. Got it !?!  
  
  
  
Next Time on Dragonball Z: The love potion begins to take affect and the Z gang shows up to see what the problem is at OSH, but what's this !?! There's still love potion left and it's in the hands of none other than Sharpner. What sort of torures will Gohan and the Z gang be forced to endure? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! 


	2. Z Gang's Arrival

Love Potion  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! I would also like to note that there is going to be 2 mysterious characters within this chapter who's identities will remain hidden atleast until the next chapter. If anyone can guess who these character are, and they are in the anime, even if one only exists within DB, then you will be recieving a cameo in this story! Could I offer anything more desirable? Probably, but I'm not going to so live with it and also there will be a clue at the end of this chapter so stay tuned, er... I mean keep reading and remember to post some more reviews!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I've finally decided that I don't want to! Imagine all the work and annoying fans! Man, that would really suck, so I think I'll just keep writing fanfiction, although being rich wouldn't be too bad...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Z Gang's Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly feeling Videl so close to him and her lips on his was just a bit more than Gohan could handle. He immediately began blushing a dark shade of red and trying to get Videl off of him. He was, in fact, so preoccupied with Videl that he failed to notice a certain blond haired, muscular jock sneaking out of the classroom with a dozen, capusleized vats full of compound 078623412.  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Sharpner thought to himself with an evil smirk worthy of even Vegeta. "If this stuff's powerful enough to make a babe like Videl go for a weak, little nerd like Gohan, then I bet contaminating the water supply of this school would be the perfect way to score me some chicks. Heading towards the custodian's office however, he spotted a chick. Her skin color was a bit off putting, but other than that she was perfect. She had nice muscular legs, a good looking body and everything else Sharpner wanted in a girl. Suddenly, he had a thought! (pretty uncommon thing for him) "I know. I can test out the potion on this chick and that way I'll have someone to tide me over until the contaminated water filters through the school.  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo's POV...  
  
  
  
  
"Damn outfit!" Piccolo thought angrily, looking at the outfit Chi Chi had forced him into.  
  
  
  
  
Flashback 10 minutes ago...  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Piccolo?" Chi Chi asked with crossed arms and a look that anyone who knew her knew meant trouble.  
  
"I'm looking for Gohan. I just felt Dende's ki moving towards his high school and I thought I should warn him," Piccolo replied warily to Kakkarot's harpy, as Vegeta so enjoyed calling her.  
  
"Well I'd have you know that Gohan's already gone to his school. He left a half hour ago. So scram!"  
  
"Gohan's already gone! Oh no! I must warn him immediately!" Piccolo said, blasting off to the sky, only to find himself unable to move, as Chi Chi tightly grabbed his cape.  
  
"You can see him Piccolo, but you can't go looking like that. Gohan told me what happened last time you came to his school and I won't have you ruining my boy's reputation, so you're going to have to wear some normal clothes and unfortunately, since we got rid of Goku's clothes a couple of years back, you're going to have to wear this."  
  
  
  
  
flashback over...  
  
  
  
  
Now, as Piccolo gazed down for the 5th time, in as many minutes, at the outfit he'd been forced to wear, he reflected that he really should have just kept meditating at his waterfall. So what if Dende gets killed? Even replacing a new guardian wasn't as bad as having to wear this.   
  
In fact, Piccolo was probably right. Chi Chi had decided, without consulting the Namekian warrior, that he'd be most inconspicuous in a short, fluffy pink mini skirt that Bulma had gotten for her for her last birthday. Completing the outfit, she'd quickly added a friily pink blouse and a bunch of cotton balls down his shirt, to give him atleast the appearance of being female. Unfortunately, Chi Chi hadn't been counting on Piccolo having to deal with perverted jocks, or else she might have found him a more masculine outfit. Then again, maybe not. She'd never really liked the Namekian warrior.  
  
Suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder, Piccolo quickly spun around to find a teenaged boy with long blond hair and showy muscles behind him. That though, was not the first thing he noticed, as almost faster then he could react, a vial of a strange looking solution was hurled straight towards his gaping mouth. Using reflexes developed over the course of numerous battles, Piccolo unconcsiously managed to dodge the vial. Unfortunately, behind him, Gohan's mother, who'd insisted on coming to keep Piccolo out of trouble, was hit in the hed by the now shattered vial and as she opened her eyes, all she could see was an asexual Namekian warrior who though moments ago was her hated enemy, was now starting to look rather enticing. In fact, he was starting to remind her of her late husband and after 7 years without any, she was starting to appreciate Piccolo more and more each second.   
  
  
  
  
On the planet of the Kais...  
  
  
  
  
"So sonny, you're sure that this love potion thingy will be strong enough to snag me one of them there Earth woman," a mysterious voice said, seemingly old beyond its years. "You may of freed me from that there sword, but I won't torture this kid forever without any reward you know."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll get you an Earth woman, as soon as I've tortured Goku's kid a bit more. I still remember that little squirt! He took out our whole evil empire on his own, but soon we will rise once again with power beyond the imagining of any mere mortal could possibly contend with. Once my hidden powers are unleashed I will have my revenge and no one will be able to stop me. Not even Goku's son, who by then will be so utterly demoralized that he won't even be able to put up a fight! Muwahahahahahah!"  
  
"I keep tellin' ya sonny that midgets like ya don't have giant hidden powers. I don't know what you're expectin', but I this better be worth it, or else you'll be in heaps a trouble. No one plays a Kai for a sucker and especially not me, the most powerful Kai ever!"  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's POV...  
  
  
  
  
"Um Videl... uh... can you get off of me please?" Gohan asked, blushing an extremely deep shade of red, as Videl snuggled against him.  
  
"What is my presence a burden on you, Gohan?" Videl asked in a deeply hurt voice with little tears forming upon her cheeks.  
  
"Um no. Of course not Videl, but-"  
  
Unfortunately, for Gohan, Videl didn't listen much past no, purring, "Good. Then it's settled," as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
By this time Gohan was getting pretty embarrassed. His skin color had gone from a pale, pinkish tint to a deep red hot enough that in a cartoon you'd figure steam would start leaving his ears. He couldn't get Videl off him without blowing his cover and though his hormone driven body wouldn't mind staying like this for a couple of hours, his brain was telling him to get out of this situation at Super Saiyajin sides. For the past few minutes that he'd been standing here the 2 sides had waged a desperate battle within him and it seemed like his Saiyajin side was gonna win, then Goten appeared.  
  
"Um Gohan. What are you doing with that girl?"   
  
Praying that Goten's first taste of teenage life wouldn't leave him mentally scarred, Gohan finally looked up and with a carefree smile that showed the exact opposite of what he felt inside Gohan began to reassure his confused sibling. "Don't worry Goten. Videl and I are just practising for a... eh... heheheh... play... yes of course! We're just practising for a play." Suddenly sporting an innocent look that most people thought only Goku could pull off, Gohan finished off his explanation with the perfect gambit to shut his little brother up. "Why? What did you think we were doing, Goten? I hope Trunks hasn't been giving you any more of those nasty thoughts, or else I might have to tell mom and you know how much she likes hearing that Trunks has been putting bad thoughts in her little Goten's head."  
  
"But Gohan. It wasn't Trunks this time! Honest! It was Vegeta. We were talking about how yucky all the kissy kissy stuff they were doing was and Vegeta came in and gave us a lecture about something called the birdies and bees. He said that when a Saiyajin, even a weakling, baka spawn of Kakkaroto, like me and you reaches puberty they start getting the urge to give a woman a good lay and it was mine, Trunks' and even a baka weakling like you's duty to lay women so the Saiyajins won't die out. So I just wanted to know if you were doing your duty like Trunks' dad said you would. I'm really sorry Gohan! Please don't tell mom!  
  
Suddenly, flying through the classroom's window came a very freaked out Yamcha. "Where is that Saiyajin. I just wanted to say hi to Gohan, but noooooo, he just had to misinterpret me giving Bulma a friendly hug, as some sort of human mating ritual!" Finally noticing Gohan in the corner with Videl, he looked confused for a moment then a wide grin spread across his face as he moved to say hi to to his old friend with a cheerful pat on the back. "Well Gohan, I must admit I never thought you had it in ya. So when'll Chi Chi be getting those grandchildren she wanted anyway. From the looks of things, it won't be too long."  
  
"You mean Gohan really is doing his duty then!" Goten suddenly ejaculated with a big, wide Son grin on his face.   
  
Suddenly, a very nervous looking Piccolo sprang into the room. "Gohan you gotta help me," Piccolo begged for probably the first time in the Earth's history. "Your mother is after me and for some reason, which I cannot possibly fathom, she keeps screaming about how she wants to take her beloved Piccy-chan to bed. C'mon Gohan! I really need your help!"  
  
"Mr. Piccolo's gonna do his duty too! That's great! Now all I have to do is go find Marron-chan and we can get laid too! After all Gohan, you did tell me to follow Piccolo's example 'cause you said he's a good person!"  
  
Suddenly not caring about his identity being revealed, or the raven haired young woman firmly attached to his chest, or even his mom obsessing over grandchildren, Gohan's eyes began to go teal and his hair began to stick straight up in the air, as his anger formed an almost palpable aura around him, firing a dazed Videl away from him and intimidating even the normally carefree Goten. "Goten, nobody is getting laid today, least of all you!" Gohan practically growled, a hint of menace surrounding him that had been seen since Bojack's visit to the Earth.  
  
"But Mr. Vegeta said that-"  
  
"I don't care what Mr. Vegeta said Goten and if I so much as smell that sniveling, baka of a prince then I'll give him a one trip ticket to otherworld via Kamehameha express. Understood!"  
  
Nodding weakly to his now fearsome, older brother Goten quickly gulped and whimpered out a terrified, "Yes. I'm really sorry Gohan."  
  
Quickly calming to his normally cheery state, Gohan gave his little brother a quick hug and reassured him saying, "Oh don't worry about it Goten. I don't really blame you. Realll, it's Vegeta's fault, just don't try out anymore of his ideas. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Gohan," Goten replied, cheering up at his brothers calming words.   
  
But there was one thing Gohan hadn't factored in when he solved this situation and that was 1 very pissed off Videl. Even though Videl's body might want nothing more then to snuggle up on a warm bed with Gohan, there was another part of her. One that even a love potion has not the power to control. This is the part of Videl which can't stand a secret and wants to know everything, even if she really doesn't have any right to know it. This was the part of Videl that now got right up in Gohan's face, so close that she seriously considered embracing him again, but just barely managed to control her hormones, raging now a hundred times more powerfully than ever before, and instead wielding the patented Satan death glare, screamed at the young demi-saiyajin, most likely destroying his overly sensitive ears, "Gohaaaaan! What the HFIL is going on around here and how the HFIL did your hair turn gold!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Any good? Am I losing my touch? Oh yes and here's your clue:  
  
  
One of the hidden characters was killed, though in my story he has since been ressurected, by a gunshot to the head. That is all. Have a nice day and of course, do not forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Dragonball Z: Chi Chi's back and grandchild happy. While both her and Videl are both able to temporarily able to hold their lust at bay, how long can they hold on and why is Dende being called to the Supreme Kai's world. What surprises to our mystery villains have in store for Gohan and what's this? A dozen Vegetas !?! 


	3. Devious Chibis, Kamis on Trial and The R...

Love Potion  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Allow me to state the obvious: I do not hold the ownership rights to Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
  
So I was lying about the dozen Vegeta thing. Hey it's not my fault and actually I did mean to put them in, but I came up with a better partner in destruction for our Saiyajin prince than a few copies of himself. If you want to find out though you'll have to keep reading though, as I sure don't plan on telling you who, or what it will be. Also, I've decided to eliminate any suspicions that this was going to be a Chi Chi/Piccolo fic. I simply added that in to allow a certain event to occur next chapter and if you really expected me to do that then I have to inform that there's a very good reason why Piccolo's not going for, or going to go for Chi Chi ever. It just so happens that he's asexual! Brrrrr! Just the idea of the 2 together makes me cringe. Also, only one person got the right villains and who they are will be revealed during this chapter, but he/she/it will be unable to recieve their prize because they didn't leave a name! Finally, one of the events in this chapter was inspired by a one shot written by Frozenflower called Trunks and Goten Take Over The World, so if you haven't read it, do so, as it's one of the funniest fics I've ever read. Now, On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Devious Chibis, Kamis on Trial and The Return of Kakkarot  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me right now Gohan!" Videl screamed, pushing the frightened demi-Saiyajin against the wall, while flashing the patented Satan Death Glare. Then, suddenly thinking of a better way to force Gohan's secrets out of her young friend and maybe more, as the potion flowing through her veins continuously seemed to remind her, she decided to use the secret weapon of femlaes from times long forgotten. It was time to utilize the guilt trip. "That is of course," she blubbered out, surprising Gohan, as she used her puppy dog eyes on him, "unless you don't trust me," she finished, breaking out into false tears.  
  
"Ah," she thought. "Another perfect performance. He may as well surrender now."  
  
In fact, Gohan was having quite similar thoughts to those of his friend, as he stopped scratching the back of his head and started peering worriedly at Videl. "I can't tell her my secrets, but I hate seeing her cry like this. Darn it! What can I do," he thought, his emotional barriers finally beggining to cave in.  
  
Reaching out a hand towards his only real friend at the school, he asked carefully, "Are you okay, Videl?"  
  
Seeing the perfect oppurtunity to finish off the demi-Saiyajin, she decided to employ a final tactic, guaranteed to cause any normal guy to cave, as well as one that her body certainly had no objections to. She lunged towards Gohan, wrapping him in a huge hug, while simultaeneously putting her head on his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry, Gohan," she moaned pitifully, "but I always thought you were my friend and it really hurts me when you keep secrets from me like this. I hope we can still be friends."   
  
Videl knew from the caring expression on Gohan's face at that moment that she'd won and was about to finish the job, revealing all his secrets in an instant when abruptly, the communicator on her watch began to beep, ruining the moment. Activating the mini t.v. screen on the watch, she was met by the sight an extremely flustered chief of police. "Videl!" he practically yelled, so loud that everyone in the class could easily hear him. "We have a situation here. A couple of what appear to be terrorists have holed up in the king's castle and are holding him hostage, demanding 7 of what appear to be called Dragonballs and a life time supply of candy for his release. They're heavily armed and extremely dangerous! We need you Videl!"  
  
"On my way chief," she immediately replied, throwing a cylindrical, white capsule on the ground that with a small explosion, transformed into a large yellow copter. Unfortunately for Gohan though, she was not quite focused enough on her mission to forget her little Gohan-chan, so with an eep and a quick throw into the seat beside her, the 2 were off, along with a terrified Piccolo who'd just spotted Chi Chi entering the class.   
  
  
  
  
At the "terrorists" headquarters, in the castle's North tower...  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, are you sure this is a good idea?" Goten asked for the fifth time in as many minutes to his lavender haired best friend.  
  
Creating the most exasperated look he could muster on his face, the one he reserved for Goten only, "Of course it's a good idea, Goten. Remember what my mom said. She said she wouldn't feed us for a month, so if we don't get some food then we'll starve slowly to death, watching our flesh rot away, as we lived out our final days, or perhaps, even worse, becoming canibles and slowly eating eachothers flesh until we eventually eat eachother whole, blood and all, then start starving to death."  
  
"Is that really gonna happen, Trunks?" Goten asked, horrified at the thought of eating raw flesh, his eyes bulging, barely able to contain the fear evident within them.  
  
"Yep. That's what my dad said and he never lies. He told me so himself. Now then, are you ready for another round of pants the policeman," Trunks asked his best friend, getting bored with the conversation after having it a few dozen times.  
  
"Sure Trunks!" Goten said, ecstatic, as well as being in awe of the person he saw as the coolest best friend ever. How about that funny looking girl dragging the other guy by the ear? Who taught you these games anyway?"  
  
"Oh. Well my dad taught me this one (big surprise there) and I think he showed me this one when that funny guy in blue came to our door, saying he had a war aunt, or something. I guess my dad doesn't really like his war aunt though 'cause after a couple of minutes of playing with him, he taught me another game called ki tag and accidently blew the guy up. Oh well," Trunks told Goten idly, more concerned with his new target. "Oh ya, and the girls all yours Goten. I wanna get that funny green girl in the tutu behind him. One... two... three... and go!" and without another word the 2 chibis were off, blasting towards their "helpless" victims, unaware of the look Gohan was sending the 2 of them, saying if you lay one hand on us, I'll ki roast you along with Dende. "After all," he thought, "I'm sure demi-Saiyajins taste at least as good as roasted Kamis. In another place, however, the Kami he was currently considering consuming was in a bit of a pinch, literally.  
  
"Let go of my neck," Dende barely manged to choke out, struggling to breathe in King Yemma's powerful grip.  
  
"Certainly," the gargantuan, pink ogre replied, planting Earth's Kami at a little desk before a quite imposing group of individuals, above them all sitting what appeared to be a little purple elf, but as he looked closer at the person before him, he discovered the unthinkable. From the creature's complexion, it could only be a relative of the Supreme Kai, though obviously ancient as far as age went. Suddenly recognizing the individuals before him, he found himself breathing in gasps. He was on trial in the Court of The Kais!  
  
  
  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder where those terrorists are," Gohan thought, unable to sense any unfamiliar powers in that direction. "I mean, they'd have to be pretty strong, atleast as powerful as Videl, to be able to take out the elite guard the king's always got with him," infact, the king had insisted on keeping them with him at all times since King Piccolo's takeover, "but the only powers I can sense in the tower are Trunks and Goten and... wait... they wouldn't dare," but unfortunately for Gohan, rechecking their kis, he discovered that they actually had dared to kidnap the king and barely had time to warn Piccolo and Videl before he heard 2 simultaenous yells from above.  
  
Screaming joyfully, "Spinning Walrus... Attack!" the 2 chibis blasted down at their "unsuspecting victims."   
  
Hoping to grab the funny green man, Trunks suddenly created a ki shadow, hoping to confuse his target. Unfortunately for him, Piccolo had only seen that particular trick a hundred million times and was more than ready for it, grabbing the now collared demi-Saiyajin by his shirt collar. This left Trunks a little surprised, so that instead of a witty remark all that he could think to say was, "Hey! You look kinda like Mr. Piccolo, cept I don't think he's a girl, but I'm not sure because he always wear all those funny robes. Come to think of it, I don't even know if Goten's a girl. Maybe I should ask him next time I see him."  
  
Gohan really hated being the one who had to impose discipline on his brother, especially when Goten had that big happy smile on his face that he was currently wearing, but somehow he didn't think Videl would appreciate whatever the devious, little demi-Saiyajin had in store for her. Seeing Gohan suddenly appear in front of him, Goten panicked! He decided it was time to institute their super secret plan, the one that they'd planned just in case an emergency situation like this appeared, it was time to institute The Omega Protocol! Quickly assesing his options, Goten reviewed the details of their emergency plan and decided it was time.   
  
Screaming out the super secret password to indicate the commencement of The Omega Protocol, Goten yelled, "Run away!"  
  
Immediately flaring SSJ, the 2 blasted away from the stunned teenagers and Namek.  
  
  
  
  
A few kilometres away...  
  
  
  
  
"Wow Trunks! Your plan was so good!" Goten said bursting with excitement at the succesful completion of their super secret plan.  
  
"Of course it was a great plan Goten. I thought of it," Trunks replied smugly. "We'll need a new plan for next time though. How about this. Next time, instead of yelling run away, we can yell away run. Those stupid grown-ups will never be able to figure out what were doing then!"  
  
Slightly awed by his best friends intelligence, Goten said, "Wow Trunks. You're really smart."  
  
"Of course I am Goten. That's why I'm a Prince and you're a third class baka. Remember when my dad explained it to us. Wait though! I bet Gohan's gonna follow us. Do you have the Dragonballs, Goten?"  
  
"Yep, Trunks," Goten replied holding 7, small, orange spheres in his outstretched hand. "Here they are."  
  
"Fine Goten," Trunks said smirking with a superior look on his face. "I'll summon him." Focusing all his energy on the balls, "Trunks suddenly screamed with such force that mountains all around began to crumble from the mere vibrations of his voice, "Eternal Dragon! I, Trunks Briefs, prince of the Saiyajin race command you grant our wishes!"  
  
Expecting a gigantic flash of energy and a gargantuan dragon to come flying about of the balls, Trunks was slightly dissapointed when after 5 minutes still nothing had happened. "Stupid, defective pieces of junk," Trunks said, kicking the 4 star ball angrily.  
  
"Can I try, Trunks?" Goten asked his friend helpfully, his puppy dog eyes, able to defeat any foe, practically begging Trunks to give him a chance. "Pleeeeeease Trunks!"  
  
"Fine," Trunks finally replied, unable to stand up to the power of the puppy dog eyes. "Not like it qwould work for some weakling, third class baka like you anyway."  
  
With a quick cry of, "Yay!" Goten immediately set to work, trying to focus his powers like Trunks had, but unable to find the seriousness required, so instead he just sat there, doing the Son scratch and said pleadingly to the 7 balls before him, "Uh... Mr. Dragon. Will you please come out now?"   
  
"Hahahahah!" Trunks laughed hysterically. "C'mon Goten, you really don't expect a dragon that ignored the Prince of All Saiyajins to come out just 'cause you said please, do you?"  
  
Staring at the balls intently, Goten waited for something to happen, hoping he hadn't embarassed himself again. Everytime he tried to do anything Trunks would make fun of him. It wasn't fair! How come Trunks was always right !?! It wasn't fair. Then just as Goten was about to turn his back, admitting defeat once again, the balls began to glow. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster until they formed a golden whirlwind of light, a dragon emerging from its center.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten squeeled with delight at, for once, besting his friend. "Look Trunks! I did it! Its King Kong!"  
  
"King Kong was a monkey you baka," Trunks replied, trying to sound as if he knew that would happen from the start even though he was actually annoyed that Goten could do something he couldn't. "Now let's see... What should we wish for?"  
  
"I know Trunks!" Goten yelled, hopping up and down happily. "I really wish that Mr. Piccolo could be more like that Lunch lady we met! He's really mean!"  
  
Suddenly, a booming voice was heard from above. "It is done," the Eternal Dragon said, causing Trunks to smack his forehead, annoyed at his best friend.  
  
"Goten, you baka! You just wasted a whole wish! Who cares what Piccolo's like? We need to stop Gohan, or else he'll starve us! Ughhhhh! I just wish you and your whole bakayaro family could be more Saiyajin, like me and my dad!" Suddenly realizing what he'd just said, Trunks slapped a hand over his mouth, knowing that it was already to late.  
  
"It is beyond my power. I cannot change the entire family," the Dragon said, expecting a startled cry of what, or crap, but stunned at what he actually ended up with.  
  
"Whooooh," Trunks said, relieved. "I'm glad that that didn't work. I really wouldn't have wanted Goten to lose his personality. Wait! I know! My dad always said he wanted Goten's dad, that Kakkarot guy to be more Saiyajin-like, so I'll just wish for that."  
  
"It is done," the Dragon finally finished his job, finding himself reabsorbed within the balls, as each of them, simultaeneously, blasted off too a far away corner of the planet.   
  
  
  
  
On Grand Kai's Planet...  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you, you insolent whipper snapper. What do you think you're doing blowing up my car," the Grand Kai screamed at a sheepish Goku, angry at the Saiyajin for blowing up his car for the 3rd time that week. "Do you have any idea how much that car cost !?! It was a bloody Mercedes for God's sake!"  
  
Suddenly a foreign expression came to Goku's face. It was extremely strange to watch. The classic Son Grin metamorphising into Vegeta's Death Glare and a change the Grand Kai could not have anticipated. Goku started laughing evily. "Muwahahahahah! I've had a sudden urge to blow something up. Oh I know! I'm sure Vegeta would be happy to blow things up with me! Well... off to Earth!" and without another word, he put 2 fingers on his foreheads and dissapeared, flashing into existence within the confines of one of Vegeta's gravity rooms during his longtime rival's latest training session.  
  
Sensing the impossible behind him, Vegeta slowly turned to find his greatest rival standing beforehim, his own evil smirk reflected on Kakkarot's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So... how was it? Want to ki blast me? Congradulate me? Well do so! Be a reviewer!   
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Dragonball Z: Kakkarot and Vegeta begin their reign of terror on the Earth, while Gohan deals with the police and a more than demanding Videl, who's hormones are beginning to retake control. Also, Chi Chi forms a plan to make Piicy-chan hers, while the triple fused Namek finds himself possesing 3 completely different personalities that alternate whenever a certain event occurs. Finally, a certain Kami finally gets his just desserts after years of Gohan Torture! Next time on Dragonball Z!  
  
  
  
  
P.S. The 2 mysterious characters are the Old Kai and Commander Red and in the next few chapters their ultimate plan shall be unveiled! 


End file.
